


The Slutty Secretary

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Susie's days at work just keep getting longer and harder.Emphasis on harder.
Relationships: Office Workers/Slutty Secretary, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	The Slutty Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



Susie clocked in at seven a.m. The big boss--her boss--has been in the office since five.

Susie logged into her computer, and listened to her messages. Nothing urgent, two wrong numbers, one heavy breathing. Her emails were more of the same, with a couple of appointment requests. She pulled up her calendar to check her schedule. Yes, she could fit them in. She sent off the appointment confirmations and then it was seven-thirty.

After putting on her “work shoes” and unbuttoning the middle buttons of her blouse, Susie adjusted her boobs and knocked on her boss’s door.

“Roger? Time for your seven-thirty-five appointment.”

The office and operations managers were in the office, too, the three of them looking at something on her boss’s computer.

“Susie, pet! Come in,” Roger said. “You’ve fucked Jason and Alex before, right?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

“Good.” Roger pushed his chair back, motioning for Susie to kneel under his desk. Alex and Jason pulled their chairs around on either side of her once she was settled. “Consider this your employee review.”

She looked between the two managers. “I thought this was a solo appointment.”

“Things change fast in the business world,” he said, his tone a little less friendly. “Come on, we don’t have all day. Get those tits out.”

Susie pulled down her bra, using the stiff wiring to frame her large breasts and keep them up.

“Look at that,” Roger said to the other two. “Doesn’t she have the greatest tits? Nipples already hard; I’ll bet she’s already wet, too. Are you?”

“Yes,” she said, running her cold fingertips over her nipples.

“Damn,” whispered Alex. He moved his chair in closer. Jason mirrored him.

Roger pulled out his cock and stroked it. “That’s it. Be a good girl.”

Susie scooted closer and opened her mouth wide. Roger grabbed her updo and fed her his cock.

Immediately, she started moaning, bobbing her head up and down. Her lipstick left red smudges on his skin as her full lips dragged along his cock. Roger gripped the arms of his chair and sat back, letting her do the work. Alex and Jason pulled out their cocks, stroking them as they watched.

“Susie,” Roger said. “Are you ambidextrous?”

She looked up at him, his cock still buried in her mouth. “Huh?”

“Why don’t you give the guys a hand or two.”

She sucked hard and reached out until her hands wrapped around their cocks. She tried to set an alternate rhythm for each hand, but trying to split her attention between them and the cock in her mouth proved too complicated. Instead, she just jerked them in time with the movement of her head.

None of the men seemed to be complaining, though.

“Suck that cock,” Roger said, grabbing her hair. “Yeah, that’s a good little slut.”

“Faster,” Jason said.

Alex just sat back and sighed contentedly.

“Are you a good slut?” Roger asked.

“Uh-huh,” Susie said around her mouthful of cock. “I’m a good slut.”

They praised and instructed her, telling her when to speed up or slow down, until finally they were close enough to come.

“Let go and pull off,” Roger said. “We’re going to come on your beautiful tits.”

Susie pulled off, panting. She pushed up her boobs and sat up straighter, smiling pleasantly. The three men moved forward in their chairs, jerking their cocks faster and faster. In a chorus of groans, they came, covering her tits and chest with cum.

She kept her smile on until Roger dismissed her.

“Don’t clean it off,” he said, just as she reached the door, her blouse rebuttoned. “I like everyone knowing who you belong to.”

Susie nodded, still smiling, and left the office. Her smile only faded once she was back at her desk.

Pig.

The rest of her morning was uneventful. She actually managed to squeeze in a coffee break between fucks and her real work. Secretly, during a bathroom run, she did wipe off her chest; she really hated the sticky feeling of wearing cum all day. She’d had plenty of nice tops spoiled that way.

Finally, it was time for lunch: a protein shake and an energy bar, followed by a candy of some sort. Lunch of Champions.

She’d just finished her shake and thrown away her bar wrapper when someone grabbed her from behind, hiked up her skirt, and sat her down right on his cock.

“Oh!”

“Heya, dollface!”

Ugh, it was John, the maintenance guy. He was always after her. Great dick, but horrible personality attached to it.

“Hi, John. I’ve only got fifteen minutes left on my lunch break.”

“So, you blow the boss when you clock in late. Big deal,” he said, bouncing her on his cock. “Besides, I’ll be done fast.”

  
“You sure aren’t any sixty minute man,” Susie said.

“You’d get bored,” he said. “You’re more of a quickie whore anyway.”

“You sure know how to flatter a girl.”

He squeezed her tits roughly through her blouse, straining her buttons. Resigned, Susie opened up her candy bar and started eating it.

“Wake me when you’re done.”

“Stone. Cold,” John said. He dropped his hands to her ass and started bouncing her harder.

She sighed, aroused, but ultimately bored. Finished with her candy--and now with only about eight minutes left in her lunch break--she rolled her hips, grinding on him to get him to come quicker.

“That’s it,” he said. “Show your daddy how much you want it.”

She rolled her eyes, but clenched around him as if milking his cock. It only took another two minutes for him to come, shooting up inside her.

“Take it, slut! Yeah!”

“I’m taking it,” she said, her tone dripping annoyance.

He held her down until the last drops were out of him, then pushed her off.

“You always are a good fuck, Susie,” he said, putting away his cock.

“I’ll bet you say that to all the girls,” she said, fixing her skirt. She turned to face him. “At least, to all the girls willing to fuck you. Which makes it, what?, one? Two, at most?”

John grumbled. “Stupid whore.” Hands shoved in his pockets, he slunk out of the break room.

A quick bathroom break later, and Susie was back at her desk just in time. That had been a close one!

Her boss was gone to lunch with all the managers--and probably would be out for at least another hour or more, longer if they decided to go shopping for the office--and she had finished her work for the time, so Susie decided to go down and visit the customer service reps.

She liked the guys from customer service the best. They were low men in the echelon, and they knew it. She liked to go in and tease them, maybe throw one or two of them a pity fuck here and there.

There were only two women in customer service, both having worked their way up from Susie’s position. For the women, it was an upgrade. Customer service meant they worked with the public solving crises, and it meant the men from the department couldn’t touch them. That was the main reason the customer service men were so sex starved. If Susie didn’t come see them sometimes, they’d mutiny.

She stopped behind the door, looking in through the small window in it. Michael. That’s who she’d pick on today. Pushing up her tits, she straightened up and walked in, making sure her hips swayed.

She felt more than saw all the men watching her as she strutted towards Michael’s half-cubicle. She hopped up on one corner of his desk, hiking her tight skirt up to show off part of her thighs.

“We’ll get that squared away for you,” Michael was saying into the phone, even as he eyed Susie. “You’ll get an email with that tracking information before the end of the day. OK, great. Anything else I can help you with? Well, thank you, and have a great day!”

He hung up the call and his customer service smile fell. He sat back in his chair and looked Susie over. “Can I touch, or am I just supposed to look?”

“You can touch this time,” she said, leaning forward so he could look down her top. “But isn’t it more fun to want what you can’t have?”

“Not really,” Michael said, rubbing his cock to hardness. “Especially since anyone else can have you.”

“Not just anyone,” she said.

Michael ran a hand along her leg, from her shin to her thigh, his fingers stopping just under her skirt. “But not any of us.”

“You boys get your turn,” she said. “But only when the boss allows it.”

Michael pulled out his cock and whispered in her ear, “The boss isn’t here right now.”

“Milly and Dora are,” she said.

  
“Are they?”

Susie glanced sideways at him and sat up. The women’s desks were empty.

Shit.

The office had gone eerily quiet, as if the phones had been put on mute. No calls coming in, no sounds of calls being answered or made. Just uncomfortable silence.

Susie looked around. The customer service guys had surrounded Michael’s half-cubicle, dicks in hands.

She slipped off the desk. “OK, boys. It’s been fun, but I gotta--”

“You really think you’re going somewhere?” Michael asked, rising. She’d forgotten how much height he had on her, even in her stilettos.

“I think I hear my phone ringing,” she said.

“Anyone else hear it?” Michael asked.

The men laughed.

“Nope,” said one.

“Don’t hear a thing,” said another.

“Well, I’m pretty attuned to it, so…” She bumped into someone very big. Lester.

Just her luck. Built like an ex-football player should be, he completely blocked her from exiting.

Susie held up her hands. “OK. Fight amongst yourselves who gets me. Michael gets first dibs.”

“I don’t think you quite get it, Susie,” Michael said. “You’re gonna fuck us all.”

Her eyes went wide. “What?”

“Hold her, Les,” he said. Lester grabbed her and tore open her blouse, buttons flying.

She squeaked. “Hey!”

Michael pulled down her bra, her breasts popping up over it.

“Let’s take her to the conference room,” he said. Lester picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

“No. No!” Susie cried, beating on his back. “Let me go. Let me go!”

Once they were all inside and the door locked, Lester plopped her down on the table. Michael hurried up between her legs.

“Let’s see how good of a slut you really are,” he said, before entering her in one thrust.

“Oh!”

Stephen came around the other side of the table and shoved his cock into her open, surprised mouth. Susie gagged, not prepared for it. They worked in concert, one thrusting in as the other pulled out. She felt like she was being flossed!

One of the men hopped up on the table and squeezed her boobs together, titfucking her zealously. Susie flailed her hands, looking for something to hold on to since she couldn’t reach the edges of the table. Two guys grabbed her hands and wrapped them around their cocks, getting her started until she settled into a rhythm.

It didn’t take them long to finish, dousing her with cum. She went limp as they pulled out and away from her. Susie stared at the ceiling as the men moved around her, trying to get herself back together. When no one touched her again, she sat up.

“Well, that was fun, but I think it’s time--”

“You’re not done,” Michael said. He nodded to the guys around her. “Not everyone’s had a turn yet.”

She looked around at the still hard cocks surrounding her and sighed.

What a way to make a living!


End file.
